With the advent of an increase in technology usage with agriculture and vehicles, there is a demand for a simple, strong, stable mounting device for vehicles including tractors. Several supports, stands, and display arrangements have been proposed for mounting monitors, displays and computers in vehicles. However, most are complex and do not offer a strong, stable platform for monitors and displays. U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,969 to Brown; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,684,089 and 4,733,838 to van der Lely; U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,548 to Hall et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,762 to Clark et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,488 to Rosen; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,126 to Stafford are examples of mounts for computer equipment, monitor, and displays that are mounted with the floor and may exhibit a stability, strength, and security problem especially with a moving vehicle over rough terrain. U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,940 to Huang and U.S. Application No. 2002/0190171 to Stock are examples of wall or dashboard mounts that are designed for light weight quick connect and quick disconnect portability. U.S. Application No. 2008/0054145 to Lipman et al. is an example of a complex console mounting arrangement.
There is a need for a simple, strong, stable mounting device for organizing and conveniently mounting monitors and displays that enables the operator to conveniently view and reach the monitors and displays while operating the vehicle.